A tandem-type color laser printer, which includes a plurality of photosensitive bodies and a conveying belt facing the respective photosensitive bodies, is known as an electrophotographic color printer. The plurality of photosensitive bodies is disposed in parallel so as to correspond to color toner, that is, yellow toner, magenta toner, cyan toner, and black toner.
For example, there is proposed a laser printer. The laser printer includes four (yellow, magenta, cyan, and black) photoreceptor drums that are disposed in parallel in a longitudinal direction, a transfer belt that comes into contact with the respective photoreceptor drums and conveys a sheet from the front side to the rear side, and transfer rollers that face the respective photoreceptor drums with the transfer belt interposed between the transfer rollers and the photoreceptor drums (for example, see Patent Document 1).